


i'll always come back

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, eskel obliges him, geralt likes to be the little spoon, hand jobs with feelings, there is a lot of emotion here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: eskel and geralt never label what they have for one another. but reunions are always sweet.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	i'll always come back

for once, it was quiet. geralt could hear no one else’s breathing, the witchers slept too far apart. he stretched out where he laid on his pile of furs and blankets, rolling onto his side and staring at the ceiling.

he had a hard time sleeping in the silence. witchers’ senses were heightened, and geralt’s even moreso, so he was used to hearing the sounds of life. other folk if he spent the coin on an inn or a brothel, animals if he camped out in the forest or in a barn. anything besides silence.

geralt was broken from his contemplation by the sound of footsteps. the steps were nearly silent, and geralt held his breath in order to hear them better. when the steps were joined by breathing, geralt sat up. he’d known eskel his entire life, childhood included. he could pick the other witcher’s heartbeat out from a lineup, and his scent from across a crowded room. in the pitch darkness, geralt saw the door to his room open. 

“knew you’d be awake,” eskel spoke just loudly enough for geralt to hear across the room. he didn’t carry a candle. there was no need, not when both of them could see in pitch blackness. the moonlight streaming in was plenty enough for geralt to make out eskel’s scarred face.

“i can’t sleep, either,” eskel explained, approaching geralt. geralt grunted in response, which was enough. eskel sat beside him, and geralt scooted over, throwing the blanket he’d had over his lap back to invite eskel to join him under it. when he did, geralt threw it back over both of their laps before leaning into eskel’s side, letting out a slow breath.

“too quiet?” geralt asked, his voice more hoarse than usual from lack of use. eskel nodded. “yeah. me, too,” geralt murmured, closing his eyes. he felt eskel’s arm wrap around his shoulders, and geralt leaned even more heavily onto the other witcher. their quiet affection was something they hid away from prying eyes, but kaer morhen was all but empty. vesemir and lambert were somewhere in the keep, but they were at least somewhat aware of what geralt and eskel had for one another.

eskel’s slow heartbeat matched geralt’s, and geralt took comfort in it. no matter what changed around him, eskel was reliable. loyal, good-hearted, familiar eskel. geralt turned his head, nosing against eskel’s jaw. eskel shifted slightly, taking geralt’s cheek into his palm before pressing a tender kiss to his lips. the kiss felt like coming home, and geralt felt some frozen part of himself melt. 

this was when geralt could let himself be slow and drop his cautious nature. his senses were permanently on high alert, but it was easiest to set them aside when eskel was holding him like he was something precious, like they weren’t both scarred and battle hardened monster killers, like they were just two people who needed to feel one another. geralt hummed when eskel drew away, watching him lay back on the comfortable pile geralt had made for himself. 

slowly, geralt swung a leg over eskel’s hips. once he was comfortable on top of the other man, geralt leaned in to kiss him again, covering the scarred half of eskel’s face with his hand. he felt eskel reach up to touch his face again, and hummed contently when eskel scratched gently at his beard along his jaw.

“keeping warm?” eskel asked, drawing back just enough to speak. he ran his fingers along geralt’s jaw and cheek, scratching gently at the skin under his beard. “remember when you couldn’t even sprout a chin hair,” eskel teased, his voice barely hiding a quiet laugh.

“yeah, and i remember when you weren’t such a pain in my ass,” geralt rumbled, pressing his forehead against eskel’s. geralt’s free hand rested against eskel’s chest, and he felt more than heard him laugh again.

“no, you don’t. unless that amnesia planted some false memories when it went,” eskel murmured. he turned his head and tilted his chin, catching geralt’s lips in another kiss before geralt could get out a snarky reply. “should’ve said you remembered when i was pretty. might’ve believed that one.”

geralt huffed, sitting up and dragging eskel up by his shirt. eskel had the good sense to look nervous for a split second before geralt’s intentions became more obvious. tugging eskel’s shirt over his head, geralt tossed it aside. since he’d been trying to sleep, geralt had already been in nothing but his underclothes. eskel’s wandering meant he had pants on, which geralt could deal with. but he craved skin against skin, a part of himself he tended to hide from anyone else.

geralt looked at eskel for a moment, feeling his pupils dilate further in the dim moonlight in an effort to make everything more clear. eskel studied geralt just as hard, each of them with a hand on the other’s face again. it was an intensely intimate moment, in ways it was hard to explain. geralt felt a lump rise in his throat, but he controlled himself. no matter how comfortable he was, he didn’t think he could bring himself to face crying right now.

in an attempt to distract them both, geralt moved his hand to the back of eskel’s neck and drew him into another deep kiss. he parted his lips right away, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. there was emotion behind it this time, beyond just wanting to comfort one another. this was an ‘i missed you’, a ‘keep coming back to me’, and so many other things geralt couldn’t put into words. whatever it could be described as, it was obvious that eskel was feeling it as well. his hands moved to geralt’s hip and back, drawing him in closer, pressing their bodies flush against one another. 

eskel moaned quietly against geralt’s lips, and geralt felt himself shake. he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with a man, but he could remember every time he’d been with eskel. they took care of one another wordlessly, working with one another in a way that almost felt like instinct. it wasn’t long until eskel was untying his pants, barely getting his hand out of the way before geralt was wrapping calloused fingers around his cock.

grunting, eskel took a moment to compose himself before returning the favor. one of his hands stayed on geralt’s back, holding him close, while the other hand came to wrap around geralt’s dick. panting, he buried he face against geralt’s neck, kissing a scar on his shoulder along the way. geralt tossed his head back, closing his eyes and wrapping his free arm around eskel, tangling his fingers into his hair. neither of them were in a rush, stroking each other slowly and evenly. they knew each other’s bodies well enough that words weren’t necessary. the only sounds between them were heavy breaths and the occasional exhaled moan. eskel was more vocal when they were like this, but he could make geralt shout when they both wanted it.

geralt thumbed over the head of eskel’s cock, drawing a quiet groan from him. eskel’s hand slid lower, grabbing a handful of geralt’s ass and tugging him closer. geralt didn’t bite back the soft moan that left him then, accompanied by a pull on eskel’s hair. tugging him back, geralt pulled eskel into another deep kiss. there was a rhythm to all of their movements now, their rolling hips and pumping fists, the way their lips met and how eskel’s hand traced the scars that covered geralt’s back. they were well syncronized, but it didn’t last forever.

eskel knew as soon as geralt was close. he’d felt and seen the other witcher orgasm more times than he could reasonably count, but he loved it every time. feeling geralt bite his lip, eskel held geralt tightly as he came, stroking him steadily through it. he was so close he could taste it, and geralt had never been a selfish lover. before geralt even took a steady breath, he was moving his hand quickly over eskel’s cock again. the strong and sure pace pushed eskel over the edge in a matter of seconds, his fingers digging into geralt’s side with a bruising grip.

their kisses became slow and lazy as they both relaxed. eskel kept his hold on geralt tight, and geralt appreciated it. it was so rare for him to be held, and he was basking in it. it was eskel that nudged him back, though, much to geralt’s annoyance.

“you can be a sticky beast all you want. not all of us are savages,” eskel grumbled. he snatched a shirt that was barely within arm’s reach, one of geralt’s, and used it to wipe both of them off. “that so hard?” he asked, already anticipating geralt’s growl of a reply.

once he was satisfied, eskel laid down beside geralt. barely a second passed before geralt was reaching for him again, pulling eskel against himself and letting out a content sigh. geralt could let himself be needy right now. he was safe. he was with eskel.

“thank you,” geralt murmured. his back was to eskel now, having settled down with eskel curled almost protectively around his back. geralt took one of eskel’s hands between both of his own, holding it against his chest. “for always coming back.”

“geralt,” eskel sighed softly, nosing geralt’s hair out of the way and kissing the back of his neck. “i’ll always come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about this ship, and about eskel in general. come talk to me on twitter @ hauntedstarc! i multiship and love getting new ideas/requests!


End file.
